Tokinep
Physical Characteristics Race: Dwarf Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''4' 5" '''Weight: '''210lbs '''Age: '''32 '''Hair Color: '''Red '''Eye Color: '''Hazel '''General Appearance :Tokinep is as fine an example of Dwarven physique as any. His most notable features being his facial hair, and musculature. Toki maintains his dwarven heraldry via a well kept, and groomed beard. "Folly are those whom do not display their manhood via facial hair!" he would say. Being as proud as he is, Toki refuses to wear a helmet. Believing that his facial hair serves as well as any standard borne into battle. Toki also prides himself in his rather finely toned muscles that can be attributed to a regular regiment of training for which Toki follows avidly. Naturally, one would deduce that any Dwarf would sport a great deal of body hair. Toki being no exception. Pursuing the goals that he does would, of course, see him gain quite a few scars, and callouses. Both of which Toki sports happily. One particular bodily mark is a burn upon the left side of his face due to an accident in the forge. Personality Personality Traits * Amicable Tokinep has a rather unique disposition toward strangers. Outwardly he acts in a mannerly fashion not befitting of a rather barbarous looking Dwarf such as he. Upon engaging in any social endeavor with Toki, you would just be satisfied with the conclusion that he is just a gentledwarf. However, within these verbal exchanges Toki is often gauging the character of said individual he is exchanging word with. If he deems them worthy, he is a very stout ally. Both literally, and figuratively. His eccentric side also begins to surface, and is often expressed amongst friends. Regardless of the onlookers. * Autonomous Being one of the few male dwarves in existence, Toki never really had a place of belonging. Not becoming influenced by any significant entity. Toki just operates on his own accord, primarily. His actions correlating with his moral values. Regardless of the law of the land. He often deems his morality as what should be lawful. * Phlegmatic Toki at his core, is a calm soul. Regardless of what may ail him, or the trials of his past. Tokinep forges onward. He focuses on the present, and what may lay ahead. He, of course, recognizes his past as something of note. Looking inward, and coming to conclusions as to all of that which could have been. It is from this reflection that Toki decided that no matter merits casting aside ones reason. * Stalwart If he is tasked with a job. He'd see it done. Completing it to the best of his ability, regardless of the obstacles. If Toki makes a promise, he'd be damned not to keep it. * Dutiful If Toki were to ever swear himself to any allegiance, it would be at his own consent. Any organization/person that would deserve such a thing would be worth his life. * Responsible Recognizing the fact that he is not perfect, Toki caries a great deal of guilt derived from his past actions. Rather than brood over them, he acts to justify his existence. Good deeds outweigh the Bad ones. Tokinep has no real explanation for why he obligates himself as such "I am, I do not contemplate why." However, this could be deigned as him merely being hypocritical. Tokinep is an avid thinker. He may just utilize that saying because he's too lazy to explain it properly. * Introvert Tokinep is very self-analyzing. He figures others are easy enough to generalize. Himself, however. That's a different story. Toki prides himself upon his mental fortitude. Derived from years of hardship and reflection. He's fairly confident that he knows himself. * Eccentric If Toki's interest is piqued, he expresses himself heedless of onlookers. Seeking to sate his curiosity regardless of the circumstances. "That muscled manlet is quite odd..." an onlooker would remark as Toki would proceed to reflect outwardly. Forgetting to think the words, rather than speak them. He may also be just rambling whilst partaking in any enthralling task, or just voice observations as he made them. * Stoic Many a hardship Tokinep hath endured. His mind tempered. He takes the pain and finds applications for it. Seeking to render it useful in some way. Although he may fail, much to his protest. He would never express the hardships of his past unless the circumstances merited it. Even then Toki could never see when circumstances such as those would arise. * Stubborn When Tokinep has a goal, he devotes all assets. However. Being largely a vagabond, Tokinep doesn't really have very many goals other than to train and learn. * Vigilant The world can be a cruel one. Tokinep hath learned long ago to be wary of it's dangers. Demeanor :Traditionally, Tokinep can be considered as rather aloof by the average onlooker. He masks his speech with an accent befitting of one less educated than he. Retaining his manners so that he would be assumed as a simple minded do gooder. "I'd reckon that a lass such as yerself oughtta have some 'o' me spare coin! I certainly have no use fer it being as simple as I am!" This is the impression Tokinep intends to leave upon people. However. If a situation becomes dire, or any form of hostile intent is detected by him, Tokinep's manner of speaking becomes quite proper. : Category:Characters